Dutiful Wife
by Iresol
Summary: After a few short years of marriage someone plots to get rid of Andromache, whom has not provided Troy with a heir.
1. Default Chapter

The Palace bustled with the activity as the Crown Prince came home.

My husband.

Being gone for monthes at a time , it was his duty. One I had come to accept.

A wife since I had first bled , I had come to love my husband. I waited patiently for him as he slowly made his way through the city.

After three monthes , I could wait mere minutes to see him. My heart heavy with fear for the whole time. Only when I laid eyes upon him would it leave. A fear I could never describe.

Beside me his brother fidgited , giving eyes to a servant as she waited at my side. Ignoring the Prince's none subtle looks.

Glancing at him , I caught his eye , "Paris."

A blush spread across his cheeks , "What?" "Keep your eyes off my handmaiden." I warned him , glaring till his eyes left Padme.

Paris sighed , I looked back out at the city.

Slowly the army came closer to the palace , my husband on the lead horse.

Dressed in full armor.

My stomach swelled as my eyes found his , through the crowd of people. The fear slowly left me. Knowing he was safe and in the city , alive.

"Andromache?"

Tearing my gaze from Hector , I looked into the eyes of Priam.

"Yes , My king." I spoke.

Standing before me.

To be the first to greet my husband.

Without looking to me , his tone was kind , he always made me feel welcome , no matter what. "As I told you , he is in one piece. Unharmed."

Unharmed.

Possibly , he may have looked unharmed. But I don't think Priam had seen his son undressed. Seen the scars that decorated his body. Or had been woken by his sons tormented dreams.

"Forgive me for doubting you." I spoke.

Seeing the lines of his neck , the lines that moved when he smiled.

"I've told her many times , Priam. Only the God's themselves could kill our son." Hecuba told Priam beside her husband.

The comment directed to me alone.

"Hecuba. She has right to worry about Hector." Priam told Hecuba softly.

I watched Hecuba's shoulders tighten.

I ignored the both of them , standing upon the marble floor.

Watching Hector come up the steps.

Meeting his eyes , I could see the exhaustion. Sleep had not come to him for nights. A bruise upon his thigh looked painfully violent. A cloak hid his arms , his armor hid his body. Hiding any scars or wounds from my eyes.

Tasting blood , I let go of my lip.

I could not pull my eyes from his brown ones.

Wanting nothing more then to run to him , wrap my arms around him , never to let go.

Priam took Hector's face in his hands , kissing his forehead. Hector then hugged his mother , Paris ran to his brother.

Only a few years younger then Hector. He showed no interest in the army.

Beside me Padme whispered , "Shall I prepare a meal?"

I shook my head.

"Send some meat and fruit up to the room. Nothing that will spoil." I told her softly.

Padme dipped her head , quietly slipping away from the welcome party.

Coming to me next , Hector stood before me for a moment. Holding my eyes in his own. I wanted nothing more then to leap in his arms.

Kiss him.

Hold him.

I loved him , but could not show it in front of the whole city. I was the bride of Prince Hector of Troy , a example of Thebe.

'I love you.' I mouthed , reaching up , I touched a small scar upon his cheek. Running my thumb along the botton of his lip.

Softly he kissed my fingers.

Then my palm , the back of my hand. His soft beard brushed over my skin. Something I had not felt in monthes.

"I love you." he told me , kissing my forehead.

The bridge of my nose.

And then softly my lips , taking my face in his strong hands.

Not caring about the people who watched , I noticed the stares of the people. Paris giggle , Priam's smile , and Hecuba's glare.

Among the servents gossip would spread before we went to our bedroom.

Taking his face between my hands. Stroking his cheeks with my thumbs , I kissed each cheek.

Slowly.

Wishing to savor the brief moment.


	2. Cassandra

Hector was needed by Priam and his advisors before I could have him. I watched them lead my husband to the court , where they would talk of the trip's success.

I was not allowed.

I stood watching till they were no longer in my sight.

Then quietly turned to go to our chambers.

The hall was close to empty by now. All but for a few servents and myself.

And Cassandra.

She stood by a column , still as death itself , her violet robes matched her eyes. Since the day I met her I found those eyes haunting. She never seemed to look at you , but through you.

Today she met my brown eyes. Speaking softly , "Andromache."

Glancing around the large room , had no one else heard her speak? When I turned back to her she was no longer there. But coming towards me with the grace of the Gods. As if she were floating instead of walking. Her silk robes never rippeled once.

"Cassandra , I did not know you would be here. How are your headaches?" I asked her , trying my best to be polite.

Though I lived under the same roof as her , we hardly knew one another.

"My headaches?" she smiled , saying the words more to herself then anyone in the room.

Calling Cassandra odd would not cover her behavior.

"You're well then? Well enough to come greet Hector?" I offered.

Cassandra smiled at me again , her eyes darkened , sending bumps up my neck and arms. "You see it when you look in his eyes."

Wishing to leave the room more then anything. I did not pull my eyes from her though , but held her frightening gaze. "What is it that I see?"

Cassandra leaned close to my face , her hair brushing my cheek. Placing her lips aside my ear , "His pain , the fighting has been taking a toll on my brother. I know you see it in his eyes. You see it on his body , I've watched you , Andromache. Your not the only one who hears his screams at night."

At that she pulled away from me.

I watched her slowly walk from the hall , two veiled women followed her out. Where she would no doubt pray at the temple as she did every day.

Taking a shaken breath , I smoothed the soft silk I wore.

Ready to go to my room.

What difference did it make if she could see the tolls of war on her brother? But hear his screams? Her chambers were on the other side of the palace. How could she hear them if Priam didn't? His chambers were inbetween and he slept just fine.

"Andromache!"

I jumped at the voice , not my name being shouted.

Hecuba.

Seeing the Queen come my way , her dark blue robes looking like a oncoming storm.

I'd rather face the storm.

Pulling a smile from inside myself , "Yes my Queen?"

She came to a stop in front of me.

Looking me over without any reservations , "Tonight there will be a feast in honor of Prince Hector."

No surprise there.

I dipped my head , "I'll be sure to tell him."

Hecuba nodded , then added , "Make yourself presentable dear."

Make myself presentable.

Wishing to speak my mind , but that would lead to a execution , I spoke calmly , "Yes my Queen."


	3. Padme

The brief talk with Cassandra had bothered me more then it should have.

Why?

We were not friends , nor did we talk on a daily occasion. I spoke more with Paris! But it did bother me in a odd sort of way.

I needed to speak with Padme!

On my way to my quarters I went by the court, which was still being held.

I then walked quickly through the halls.

Under the watchful eye of the palace guard , had I not befriended their Captain , I wouldn't be able to slip out on my own. Three years of marriage and I was still under Hecuba's eye.

Coming to the door that lead to my bedroom , the guard stepped aside. Knodding to some unseen guard in the hall behind me. No doubt would word get back to the Queen of my where-abouts. If I ever forgot where I went in a day , I would surely find out from her.

I closed the door behind me , too bothered to be angry about it.

No longer under a watchful eye I shouted for Padme.

Pulling the crown of leaves from my head , I looked into the open doorways.

My loom in one room , Hector's Office in another , among other rooms.

"Padme!" I shouted , seeing a shadow fall onto the wall , my heart was at ease.

Until the shadow turned to a man.

Paris.

Quickly he came out of the bedroom I had given Padme.

"Andromache! I was just looking for you! How are you dear sister of mine?"

Angrily I glared , no longer under anyone's eye , "What are you doing here? Your not allowed in these quarters without Hector!"

Paris navigated his way around me , "Speaking of such , have you seen my dear brother? I knew you would know of his where-abouts."

Angrily I threw the crown at him , "Paris I swear by all that is holy! Touch my handmaiden and you'll be unable to touch another woman!"

Paris easily avoided the crown , though he had much practice I was sure.

Ask any of my brothers , and they will tell you I had a temper.

Ask Paris and he will say I was violent.

I chased him down the hall.

Grabbing ahold of his woven shirt , I shoved him into the wall , "PARIS!"

Spinning him around to face me , he quickly covered his delicate area with his hands. "Fine! But it is your own fault for having such a handmaiden!"

Angrily I smacked his face , "If My Handmaiden Is With Child In A Month!" I had threatened him before , many many times.

"She won't be! I never touched her!" Paris cried , I hadn't hit him hard enough to bruise him.

"Oh?" I demanded.

Paris nodded , "She is not in your chambers."

I narrowed my eyes in doubt.

His story was true as the door opened , and Padme came in the hall. A tray of fruits and dried meat on a platter. Her eyes narrowed at Paris , "Why are you here? If Hector finds you here he'll bruise you from head to toe!"

I shoved him towards the open door.

Paris turned back to me , "Speaking of such , would you tell him I need a word?"

Pushing him through the door , "Speak to him yourself tonight at his feast."

Paris turned around , putting his foot in the doorway. Not allowing me to close it.

I narrowed my eyes again.

"You're not angry?" he asked , not trying to charm me or such.

I smiled at the youth , he was not yet a man , no longer a boy.

Caught between.

"No." I assured him , it wouldn't due to frighten off one of my few friends. I had many acquaintances as wife of Hector , few friends.

Paris's face lite up in a true smile.

I closed the door.

Turning to Padme who stood with a cocked eyebrow , hand upon her hip.

I went to her taking a handful of grapes from the tray. "Quit leading him on!"

Padme was the same age as I , having a more exotic beauty then myself , drawing many eyes.

"Very well." Padme sighed , following me into a sitting room. A massive room with a few couches , a small table and chairs , the drapes on the one wall pulled aside.

The balcony.

Revealing a stunning view of the ocean outside.

Padme sat the tray down on the table. Picking a piece of dried meat from the tray for herself. She sat down on the couch to eat it.

I walked to the balcony , peering down at the gardens below. "I spoke to Cassandra."

Padme glanced up , her interest perked , "I did not know she spoke."

I didn't answer that comment. Padme could be harsh at sometimes.

"What did you two speak of?" Padme asked.

I looked at the ocean , "She told me she heard Hector's screams."

Padme lept to her feet , "What?! That Witch Has Spies! I told you!"

Quickly I turned , "Hush!"

Padme glanced around the room nervously.

"I have seen what you keep in your room. Do not be so quick to accuse a person of witchcraft. Remember I am bound to these women for life , Padme." I told her.

Padme was silent for a moment.

Whether she was contemplating what I thought of her hidden box, or my telling her to behave herself, Padme finally asked, "And?"

"And what? We did not speak for a long time , I hardly spoke at all. She just told me that , then Hecuba came."

Padme murmured , "The true bi,"

"PADME!" I scolded.

Padme looked at me with surprise.

"If I can behave myself you can to!" I told her.

Earning myself a eyeroll in return , Padme quickly swallowed the meat , getting up with the grace of Aphrodite herself. "True. But I am your handmaiden and it is not my job to behave. It is my job to keep you happy , so you can keep your husband happy , so he can keep the King happy , so the King can rule and keep his wife happy , so she can make you miserable."

I stared at her for a moment , "Don't eat anymore of that meat."

Padme rolled her eyes again.

The sound of the door opening again made my heart swell. Was it Hector?

Padme quickly ran to my side taking my crown from her robe.

She set it upon my head quickly. Pulling my hair in the rushed movement.

As the feet grew closer , I grew excited. Padme smacked my cheeks painfully! Drawing a red color onto them. I backed into the balconys marble side. Padme began to pinch my lips , hissing , "No one said beauty if painless! Hold still."

I tried to shove her aside , "Why? So you can blacken my eyes?!"

Padme smacked my cheeks again! I swatted them aside when she looked towards my breasts. "Stop that!"

Hector stood in the doorway , his brown eyes falling upon me. I'll never know if he noticed my red cheeks or swollen lips.

"Padme." Hector spoke softly.

Padme spun around quickly , dipping her head in respect as she rushed from the room.

Never looking once at Padme who even drew looks from holymen. His eyes watched me walk from the balcony.

Across the room.

Till I came to a stop inches from him.

My heart beating as heavily as on our wedding night.

Unlike our wedding night I undressed him.

Taking him into the bedroom , I took his armor off.

Piece by piece.

Setting it on its stand.

Until he stood before me in the simple blue woven cloth.

And then nothing at all.


	4. Hector

With a few hours before the Feast I let him sleep.

Knowing he was exhausted without having to hear his deep breaths.

Even though he was tired we had gone to bed. For most of the afternoon it was where we remained. Where he lay under a soft woven blanket.

Had the blanket covered him to his neck , one would be able to see his youth.

Hardly at his thirtieth year.

Even with his soft beard , his brown eyes still bright , even his smile was bright.

I softly pushed a lock of his brown hair from his face.

Watching him sleep.

Noticing a new scar upon his stomach. The blanket came halfway up his stomach. Showing the effects of war and travel. For one so young , his body looked as if he had fought since childhood.

While many women looked upon the muscular frame with lust. Few thought of how he came by such a frame.

Careful not to move to quickly , I sat up. Taking a closer look at the new scar.

It was from a knife.

I could identify any scar to any weapon.

It was a long scar which disapeared under the blanket.

Where had he recieved that? His armor covered his stomach entirely.

Letting my curiousity get the better of me. I lifted the blanket , his hand quickly clamped over my own.

Looking to my husband , I saw he was watching me rather closely. While he was obviously tired. There was no hiding the passion on his face.

I smiled at him , "I am merely looking at your scar."

He didn't let go of my hand.

Instead he used it to pull me ontop of him. Till my nose touched his own. Kissing my lips softly he spoke softly , "You have a lifetime to count my scars."

Count them!?

Seeing the disbelief on my face , he silenced me with a kiss. One I felt to my barefeet. One that I returned with a equal urgency.

Sliding my palms over his strong shoulders , I found they could fill my palm completely.

I broke his kiss , taking a gasping breath.

As if I had run a mile!

My chest heaved agains't his , feeling the warmth of his skin. I kissed his bottom lip desperatly. Pushing his hair from his face.

A thought had come to my mind.

One I sadly could not postpone , well I could , but I would forget it. "Hector?"

"Yes , Love?" he asked , kissing my lips again.

Forcing me to take his face in my hands. Forcing me to run my thumbs over his cheeks. Feeling the soft skin , the one scar on his left cheek. Or the swell of them under his eyes. Even the warmth his skin held distracted me.

I kissed him quickly then asked , "Why did they keep you so long?"

For a moment he could not manage a thought , "What?"

I looked into his eyes.

Knowing one could not question him in bed. One could get a answer from him in his dead sleep. But not when I shared his bed.

"When you came , why did they hold you so long?" I repeated.

Seeing the realization slowly come across his face.

"Don't worry , I will be home for some time."

I watched his eyes.

Seeing he was telling me the truth. "Promise?"

Hector thought about it for a moment , "I think."

I narrowed my eyes at him , "You think?"

He thought?

I'd been alone for three monthes and he thought!

"Andromache! I cannot think with you undressed. More less upon my lap!" He cried.

I smiled.

Knowing I was being a tease , I didn't care. He had been gone three whole monthes!

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

Hector stared at me for the briefest moment.

I sat up , "Or have you taken a lover?"

A lover.

What a silly thought.

It took all my will power to hold a straight face. I crossed my arms and held his gaze. His disbelieving gaze. As if I were some sort of a mad woman!

Quickly he sat.

"Darling you are quite a handful as it is , I would have no patience for a lover." he told me.

I knew it was a compliment.

Though I teased him , "Are you saying I am difficult?"

"Never." he assured me.

Pushing my long brown hair over my back. His hands remained on my bare shoulders.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

For a moment he had to think , seeing a smile overcome my face , he knew I was teasing him.

Letting out a cry of agony he dropped down onto the bed.

I took advantage.

Climbing off his stomach and onto the floor , "Shall I send for your lover then?"

Quickly his hand snagged my wrist. Pulling me back to our bed.

Pushing me onto my back , he climbed my stomach. Pinning me to the soft mattress.

Not painfully.

The weight he held me with was comforting.

I could not help but smile.

Watching as he lowered his face to my own. "There is no need she's already here."

I knew he was truthful. I was his lover , his wife , his friend and partner. I would always be his only love. It filled me with a warmth I couldn't explain.

I smiled at him , "I love you."

His lips touched mine , showing me how much he loved me in a single kiss.


	5. The Feast

"How can one be late for his own feast?"

Hecuba had asked us that when we came into the hall.

Not entirely a hour late.

She was still angry.

Hector simply kissed his mother's cheek , then walked into the hall. Dressed in his armor for the evening , I swear he spent more time in that then anything else.

Hecuba watched me from the corner of her eye.

Hector did not care.

I knew he had seen that look , he held my hand as we walked into the hall. Full of family , officials , and some other men.

All fell silent as Hector stepped into the room. Holding my hand in his own.

Priam rose from his seat , holding a wine glass to his son , "May the we thank the Gods for our Victory! May we thank the Gods for the safe return of my son , Hector. And may we pray to the God's for many more victories and safe returns."

This toast was followed by cheers and toasting of more glasses.

Priam held his hand up silencing the men , Hecuba came and took her place beside Priam.

"In the face of this victory , I am proud to announce a promotion for my son , Hector. Now the commander of the Trojan army!" Priam announced.

I gave Hector's hand a squeeze , rubbing his bare wrist.

I couldn't very well give him a kiss on his lips. Our afternoon had proven we could not be trusted together. Not even with a simple kiss.

More then proud of my husband.

Even Paris cheered for his Brother who was pulled from my grip. Shoved from one man to the next , each patting his back and cheering him on. I watched this with a smile on my face.

It was a great honor for him , a honor he never asked for. Hector would be a wonderful Captain.

Paris hugged his brother and kissed each cheek.

"He'll make a fine general."

I turned to see Cassandra at my side , she had her eyes on Hector alone.

What could I say? I agreed , "The best Troy has ever seen."

She was silent for a moment , then spoke , "May I ask a favor of you?"

Her voice was quiet , almost a whisper.

My first instinct was to tell her no. Growing up with many brothers one learned to say no to that question. But I was curious.

"What favor?" I asked.

Cassandra glanced around the room , taking my wrist in her hand. She lead me to a column where no one stood. I glanced back at the cheering men , no one had noticed.

Padme watched from across the room.

I held my hand down , telling her with that motion to stay where she stood.

Turning back to Cassandra , who put a sheathed dagger in my hand! I all but dropped the weapon!

"Tomorrow Hector will receive news , what I am not sure. Tonight a man will come in your chambers and try to kill him. I do not know when. Only when he begins to speak of horses in his sleep. The man will come in your sitting room. Andromache you must remember this , Do Not Scream. If you do Hector will come and the man will kill him."

I stared at her in shock.

She was mad!

Cassandra shook her head , "I have seen this many times today , you must not call for him. You are able to wield a dagger?"

I nodded , my brothers had taught me.

Cassandra told me calmly , as if she were speaking of looms. "When Hector begins to speak you have a minute , if you hide behind the sofa you can surprise him. Simply slash the mans neck. But be sure he is dead before you scream for Hector."

I nodded.

What more could I do?

"I will have the dagger in the sofa." she told me , the dagger gone from my hand.

At that she simply walked away.

A man would try and kill Hector?

"Andromache!"

I looked up as Paris came to me , "Sister! Have some wine! Celebrate!"

Forcing a smile I took a goblet. But did not drink a sip. Paris put his arm around me asking , "Do you know if Padme has a beloved?"

I couldn't have cared.

I simply watched Hector smile as he spoke with some of the men he fought with.

Remembering how calm she sounded as she told me that.

That was more upsetting then the thought of a assassin. I could kill a man to protect my husband. Without a second thought.

I would and could.

No one would take Hector from me!

But she had told me this with such calmness , now that I thought of it , it angered me!

As Paris drank his wine and cheered on , I scanned the mass of men for her.

Not seeing her.

Though I could clearly see her violet eyes.


	6. The Night Cassandra warned of

Even after the feast I could see those eyes.

Hector was excited , though he was trying to remain calm. Keep himself composed and humble.

One could not miss the broad smile he wore.

Nor could I.

We returned to our chambers late , so late it was almost morning. I helped him out of the armor. Even though he needed no help.

While he set it on the stand which held every last piece. I glanced around the room.

Seeing every last shadow.

Hearing every last noise.

When he was undressed I kissed a scar on his back , between his two shoulder blades. Giving him a shove towards the bed , "Get some rest , Love. I have a feeling you'll have a eventful day tomorrow."

Hector listened , crawling into bed , "Are you coming?"

I smiled at him as I undressed.

Taking a shirt from his chest , I pulled it over my head , wearing his clothes to bed had become a habit.

"I'm coming." I snapped back , pulling the clips from my hair. Letting the rich brown hair fall around my face and shoulders.

Hector lay back in the pillows of the bed , not bothering to pull a blanket over his legs.

Taking one last look at the door before I went to bed.

Sleep didn't come to me , I lay in bed listening , watching , waiting.

When I felt myself begin to drift I would wake.

When the first lights began to show , I found myself thinking of Cassandra as a nut. Until Hector began to murmur , "Bastian , take your horse to the healer,"

I woke.

Looking over at him , she had said horses!

Damn!

I slid from the bed my heart pounding in my chest!

So loud I heard it in my ears.

Careful not to wake him. I stole across the bedroom , how long did she say? Damn! Getting to the hall I closed the door. Not wanting him to wake.

Hector could not wake.

With my body trembling I ran to the sitting room.

Absolutely terrified!

Closing the door behind me , I raced to the sofa , throwing the pillows off!

The drapes were pulled , but I could see one move! A tingling filled my throat! I felt my heart pound behind my ears! Where was the dagger!

Throwing the pillows off I saw a knife sink in the drapes! Slowly going down! Cutting a hole for someone to climb in!

Damn! Damn! Damn!

There it was!

Seeing the dagger handle I all but cried out in relief! Quickly I pulled it from it's sheath!

Then ran behind the sofa!

Watching as a man stepped through the hole he cut.

I could not wake Hector!

No matter what!

Pushing my hair over my shoulder , I suddenly wished it were short! In no more then a night shirt I found myself wishing for more clothing.

When the man stepped in with a sword on his waist.

I only felt anger.

Cassandra was right.

Someone was here to kill my husband! That angered me more then anything! Someone was going to try and take him from me!

Me!

Well , they would have to face me first!

The man glanced around the room , darkness hiding his face from me. He was a young man , smaller then my husband in size , though larger then I.

I never thought twice as I held the dagger tightly.

Watching him as he walked silently across the balcony into the sitting room.

A coldness filled me that as not fear or the night air. It had come from the anger.

As he came in the sitting room I did not move.

Just watched as he walked closer to the sofa. Where I lay in wait! Waiting till he was close enough , I quickly rose!

He was too far for me to stab , with his back to me I quickly climbed over the sofa. Jumping onto his back. I held my hand over his mouth.

Covering it as he cried out in surprise!

He reached over his head for me , grabbing my hair! I never felt the pain , instead I put the dagger to his throat.

This panicked him , he somehow threw me off! I dropped the dagger onto the floor! Damn! I watched it skitter under the sofa. Then looked up as the man looked to me.

Surprise filled his face , then he smiled , "Princess Andromache."

I glared at the man , grabbing a pillow , I threw it at him! Then quickly clambered towards the couch. He dove on top of me! Pinning me to the floor as I almost reached it! The knife was mere inches from my grip!

Then he grabbed hold of me , pulling me towards him , rolling me onto my back!

Damn!

I allowed him to do so , angrily I hit him across his face! Using a balled fist! I hardly knocked his face aside! He returned the gesture! Hitting me across the face!

Stars began to appear in the corner of my eyes. A ringing in my ears.

I never felt the pain of the blow. I spotted instead a iron door stopper.

Quickly I reached for it , ignoring the man. Who grabbed hold of my neck! His grip painful! That I felt as his grip stopped my breath!

I never once thought about my death.

Only Hector's!

Grabbing hold of the stopper , as spots began to come , the room slowly began to lighten. Taking every last bit of myself , I brought the doorstop down!

Hitting him on his temple!

I heard the clang!

Heard the man scream! Cassandra said he could not be alive when Hector answered! So as his grip tightened , I hit him again! Seeing red and orange!

My temples began to throb!

I dropped the stopper and tried to pry his hand off!

His grip to strong!

Hearing my heart in my ears!

My fingers franticly pulled at his stronger ones! Until a much stronger hand pulled them off. Allowing me to take a breath.

Gasp and cough.

Feeling the sweet air in my lungs was painful. But I could not stop gasping. My hands holding my throat as tears ran down my cheeks.

Not from fear , these were tears I could not control!

Tears of relief.

Knowing my husband was safe.

Allowing me to breath with ease as I was pulled across the room , away from the still man.


	7. Paris

Hector knew who the man was.

He knew the man!

He yelled for the guards after checking the man , who was quite dead.

Very dead.

I sat across the room watching.

I watched as he held his fingers over the mans neck , then ask me , "Did he touch you?"

Yes.

The man had touched me.

"Touch me?" I asked confused. I had fought the man but Hector knew that.

"Did he rape you?" Hector corrected.

"No." I shook my head.

Padme came running in the room screaming. Seeing the man she screamed even more. Hector looked up from the mans body. Padme ran toward me across the room.

"Padme take my wife to the bathe , clean her and put her in Paris's quarters." Hector told my handmaiden.

I met his eyes.

Seeing concern for me in his eyes.

His eyes stared at my neck for a moment.

Padme pulled me to my feet , I nodded to my husband as the guards came in. Hector turned to them , anger coming from no where , "Where the hell have you been! This man came in our quarters! Who is on guard outside?!"

Padme rushed me out into the hall as the hall filled with men.

Guards , attendants , servants and a few men of the Army.

Leaving our quarters as Priam went in , "Andromache!"

I stopped , abruptly tripping Padme too.

Priam came to me , looking at my neck , "What happened!?"

I looked back to our chambers , "A man came in our sitting room."

Priam's eyes widened , "What of the guards?!"

I shrugged.

I had no idea.

"Are you hurt?" Priam asked me.

Was I , I had no idea , I was still excited from before.

Priam began to speak again , but Hector's angry voice boomed from our chambers.

Padme bowed to her King , "My King , I have specific orders from Hector. He does not want her near here."

Priam nodded , running into our chambers.

Padme pulled me down the hall to the bathe , a large room with a pool. Tiled walls and floors , not one window. Shelves lined a wall , full of oils and salts.

Women and men had different bathes.

At this hour the bathe was empty , Padme closed and locked the door behind us.

"What happened? Why are there handprints around your neck!?" Padme cried.

Handprints?

I went to a mirror , seeing my reflection. Violet handprints covered my neck.

Carefully I touched the bruises. They looked angry. Padme spoke , "You killed that man?"

I nodded.

"Did he violate you?" Padme asked.

I shook my head , "No."

Outside Hector's yelling became even louder.

Too loud.

A shrill scream filled the hall.

Curious I walked to the door , opening it in time to see Paris running down the hall.

Hector yelling at him from down the hall about a man , a guard. Paris quickly ran into the bathe , "Andromache! You must hide me , Hector is going to kill me!"

Puzzled I asked , "Why?"

"PARIS!" screamed Hector.

Paris looked to me , fear filling his face , "I may have known the guard in your chambers."

Padme grabbed his arm , "How?"

Hector appeared in the doorway before Paris could answer , "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Paris ran behind me , "I did not know that he was her husband!" Paris cried as Hector came rather quickly around me.

I didn't move.

Not wishing to be between the two men.

Paris ran across the bathe , Hector chased him. Fear filled the younger man's eyes as he ran fast as he could. No match for Hector.

"WHY WAS HE IN OUR CHAMBERS!" Hector yelled.

Padme watched this with great interest.

As if it were a show for her amusement.

Paris hopped over a stand of towels on the Pools side. Hoping Hector would slow , Hector merely hurled it aside in anger.

Guards and Priam came in as Paris yelled for help.

Priam sighed , coming to me , "It appears the man was looking for Paris."

I nodded in agreement.

Priam looked at my neck. "I'll send for a healer."

I shook my head , watching as Paris slipped and fell in the pool. Unable to swim , Hector reached in and grabbed his brothers hair.

Not gently.

"I am fine." I told Priam , who looked at me curiously , "I don't recall asking your opinion."

I met his eyes.

The man was genuinely concerned for me.

"Paris may also need one as well." Priam added.

I looked back as Hector pulled his brother from the pool. Yelling as he did so , "HE COULD HAVE KILLED MY WIFE! HAVE YOU NO CONCERN FOR ANYONE OTHER THEN YOURSELF! YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO BED THAT WOMAN IN MY BEDROOM! NOW THREE CONSPIRATORS WILL ALSO DIE FOR YOUR LUST!"

Hector threw a very wet Pairs on the floor , his anger verging on violence.

Never had I seen him so angry.

"WHAT WILL THIS LUST LEAD TO PARIS!? HAVE YOU NO HONOR!" Hector ranted.

One of the guards went to stop Hector , Priam held a hand , "Let him , Paris is the cause of this mess. He must learn the consequences of his actions."

I looked at Priam , "Paris bedded a wife of the guard , who had his friends ignore us tonight , so he could kill Paris in revenge?"

Priam nodded , "But Paris was not there."

All this because of a simple night. When had Paris used our chambers? Had he used our bed?

I looked back as Hector hit Paris , still yelling , "IF YOU EVER , EVER ENTER MY CHAMBERS AGAIN! I WILL BRUISE YOU SO BADLY YOU"LL BE UNABLE TO LOVE!"

Had Cassandra seen this or did she hear gossip , or had she known the man?

I would have a word with her!

Priam spoke softly , "If you are asked , Hector killed the guard."

I nodded to him.


	8. Library

Men were not allowed in the women's bathe , when one of the Holymen came , they quickly ushered everyone out.

A quite angry Hector , a wet and bruised Paris , Priam and myself.

Ushered all of us to the first largest room we came to.

The library.

As Priam escorted me in the library , I spotted Cassandra watching in the crowd. Those violet eyes could be spotted anywhere.

Watching me with great interest.

Priam closed the door behind all of us.

Every last guard in the room stood between Hector and Paris.

Priam led me to a rather large chair, where I sat as gracefully as I could. Trying to remain modest in no more then a night-shirt.

"Hector! Calm yourself! All is well , everyone is fine!

Quiet down!" urged the Holyman , I could never pronounce his name.

He was a thin man who reminded me of a weasel. Muzari or something similar was his name. With a hooked nose , long greasy hair , as if he never washed it. The man was just odd.

Hector had dirty hair often at the end of his days , but it never bothered me.

This mans hair I would not dare touch!

His eyes were……. cold.

Cold could describe their gray color.

"_Do not tell me to quiet down_!" Hector roared , turning his gaze on Muzari.

Paris quickly ducked behind the many guards , hiding behind my chair. Thinking he was safe behind there.

Muzari looked to Priam for help , who was conferring with the head palace guard.

Finding no help.

"No one was harmed." Muzari offered , taking a step away from Hector. While the filthy man was older , he was nothing compared to Hector.

Hector's anger erupted , pointing towards me , "HAVE YOU NOT SEEN HER NECK!"

Paris even peered over the chair for a better look.

Muzari glanced at me , "No one important was harmed , Troy can find a new Princess , she cannot afford to loose a Prince!"

Hector's gaze was calm for a moment.

Priam tore his gaze from the man he was speaking with. A child could see the fear he held. Paris even let out a small gasp.

"Are you implying my wife is not important to Troy?" Hector growled , sounding calmer.

Going to a much angrier state.

Muzari misread this for agreement , "In almost five years she has provided no heirs."

That was true.

Hector lashed out at the Holyman , hitting him with a balled fist! Knocking the man onto a desk. The library was full of chairs and tables. Walls lined of books.

Plenty of items that could be used to inflict harm.

Priam yelled for the guards , Hector grabbed Muzari's foot , pulling him down the table. Only to hit him again in the face. Blood poured from the mans nose.

Paris made a gagging noise.

Quickly the guards moved between the men , pulling Hector away from Muzari.

Whose face was just covered in blood.

I never liked the man , so it was hard to hide a smile.

But I did, It was never proper to smile at such brutality , even when it was deserved.

Priam grabbed Hector's strong arm , "_Hector_!"

Hector shook him off , eyes holding a storm in their intensity.

Muzari held his nose , "_You Must Face The Truth! She _

_Is Unable To Bear Children_!"

Insulted I rose , "I am not! I have bled twelve days ago!"

Muzari glared at me , "But Your Not With _CHILD_!"

Hector shoved some guards aside , lunging for Muzari.

Two caught him.

Pulling him back from Muzari's path.

Hector spat angrily at the man , "_I WOULD HOPE SHE'S NOT WITH CHILD! AS I HAVE NOT BEEN HOME IN THREE MONTHES_!"

While Muzari walked behind a table , thinking he was safe. He had apparently never seen Hector throw furniture.

Priam looked to me for help , Hector would not calm down with Muzari here. Muzari could anger a priestess.

I suppose that is why he served here instead of the temples , they could not stand him either.

Rising from the chair I walked to Hector. Placing my hands on his strong wrist. Giving him a gentle squeeze , he met my eyes.

"Calm down, love. He does not know what he says." I spoke softly , when Hector turned to look at the foul man. I took his softly bearded chin in my hand. Making him hold my eyes.

Letting him have a moment to calm himself.

"Have a seat." I told him.

Hector listened , he took my hand , and sat down in the chair Priam sat me. Paris of course went across the room. Hector sat pulling me down beside him in the large chair.

Holding me close to his side around my waist.

Priam took a breath beginning to ask what happened , when Hecuba stormed in the room. Her robes loose with her long hair. Looking like some manner of beast.

"What has happened! Is Hector well?" She demanded , seeing a bruised and wet Paris , she ran to him.

"I am fine Mother." Paris spoke.

Hecuba then turned , seeing Hector and I , "Hector?"

Hector nodded.

Not saying a word to her until she asked , "Andromache?"

"We're fine." Hector told her.

Knowing his mother disliked me , he would defend me against her. I loved him for it. I knew many courtly wives who could not say the same for their husbands.

Holding me still , his thumb softly stroking my bare leg.

Hecuba looked her son over , looking then to her husband , "Priam?"

Priam took a deep breath , "Everything is fine! This is a matter of family."

The guards took the hint , following their Captain out. A few glanced over at Hector as they left.

Priam then spoke , "Muzari?"

The Holyman seemed surprised , but bowed to his King , "Very well My'Lord. If you are in need of me , call." At that the foul man left.

Hector's eyes followed him till the door closed.

Dislike was not strong enough a word for those two.

Priam looked to Paris , gaze not pleasant. "Paris , what would have happened if that man succeeded? If he killed both Hector and Andromache?"

Paris thought about that for a moment , "But he didn't , Andromache killed him."

Hecuba's eyes widened , " What exactly happened this evening! Hector?"

All heads turned to Hector , "A man came into our chambers , Andromache killed him."

Hecuba gasped her hand flew to her mouth.

Priam looked toward the heavens for help , Paris spoke softly , "It is my fault Mother , I wooed a young woman , took her to their chambers"

Hecuba gasped , but hugged her son , "This is not your fault , Paris!"

Hector sighed silently.

I could feel the annoyance in his body.

Paris nodded , "It is , the woman's husband came to kill me in retaliation."

"_NO_!" Hecuba gasped.

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. Hecuba's eyes looked to Hector and I, I swore for a moment she glared at me. I crossed my legs , trying to retain some modesty. Fidgeting to cover my bottom with the shirt. Hector's hand simply moved up my leg to the shirts hem. Holding it in place.

Priam spoke up , "Which is why you will either wed , or join the Army Paris! I will have no more of this foolish childhood behavior!"

Both Hecuba and Paris gasped in horror.

Even I was surprised , Hector looked disgusted , "Father , he would not be faithful if you married him. Nor would he be suited for the Army."

Priam sighed , unsure of what to do next. "I am at my wit's end with you Paris!"

"Don't punish Troy, what will happen if Paris joins the army? You've seen him with a sword. Could you imagine Paris upon a horse in battle? Even if you found a woman that he favored he would grow bored within a month."

Priam looked to Hector , knowing his son told him the truth. As Hecuba cradled her youngest son. "He is just a boy!"

"_HE IS A PRINCE AND WILL ACT ACCORDINGLY_!" Priam shouted.

Hector stood , pulling me to his side.

We would have no say in Paris's punishment.

Whatever Priam decided was what would happen. No matter how much Hecuba pleaded for her youngest.

"Your Captain now Hector." Priam reminded him , not letting Paris from his sight.

"I know." Hector told him.

Priam knew that was all he had to tell Hector.

At that we left the library.


	9. Market

My morning was spent under a guards watchful eye.

No sooner had we escaped the library did Hector get summoned out.

In the hall he kissed my forehead , whispering in my ear , "Stay with Tarus , I do not want you out alone."

Immediately I began to argue , until he added , "Assassin's do not mistake bedrooms , nor do palace guards who have served their lives."

As stubborn as I was , I knew he was right.

So I nodded , "I won't leave Tarus's sight."

His name was shouted again , quickly he kissed me , then ran to find out who was summoning him.

I turned and look up at Tarus.

A massive Trojan man.

"Tarus?"

The guard nodded , "Yes my Princess."

Perfect.

"Where did my Handmaiden run off to?"

The guard spoke in a low voice , "She did not say , only that she was off to clean the chambers."

Padme clean?

She was off to spy on Hecuba and Cassandra! Damn her!

May the Gods protect her.

"Very well! I hope you have a eye for color." I told the man , storming towards my chambers. I would need to change first.

For a man so large he was rather agile. He followed two steps behind me without slowing. His feet made loud noises upon the marble hall.

Slowly I realized my days of sneaking from guards were over , as wife of Hector I had to remain safe.

Remain alive.

Which meant staying within eyesight of my guards. "Color , My'Princess?"

Without slowing , or looking behind , I replied , "Oh yes ,

I am in need of some clothing. Since Padme is not here you shall help me choose. Fear not , Dante is most excellent at blending. Your only job will be to tell me how they look."

"Dante?" He hurried to walk beside me.

Coming to my Chambers , I allowed Tarus in first , "My

seamstress, he is most excellent. A fantastic eye for color , can sew seven stitches a inch , and is a smooth talker."

Tarus made a noise , muttering as he walked into the Chambers.

Market was always busy , always full , always noisy.

Which I loved.

It allowed me to be invisible if I so desired.

Wearing a simple navy dress , a matching veil over my hair so only my face showed. I made my way through the hot summer market. Holding the veil over my nose at the clouds of dust.

Tarus not three steps behind me.

I had even gone barefoot , walking along the smooth dirt street. Flat from wear. Just as I had as a child in Thebe.

Dante's shop was among many in the market. No more then a small room in a stone building. I slid in the open front door.

Rolls of cloth decorated the walls , a table in the center of his shop for work. Dante sat at the table going over some silk fabric. A beautiful young man he always wore his long hair pull back.

Dressed nicer then every time I visited.

Seeing us come in he glanced up , seeing me push the veil onto my shoulder , he shrieked , "Andromache!"

A smile came over my face.

The tanned man ran from where he to me.

I hugged the excited man , "Dante , calm yourself , it is hot enough outside. You'll work yourself to death."

Dante kissed each of my cheeks.

Smelling better then myself , and I had put some oils on my skin.

"I care not , I'll get to see the Gods!" Dante told me ,

looking to Tarus , "Whom is this?"

"My guard , Dante I've come for a few dresses."

Clapping his hands he ran to a wall. Pulling several lavender shades of silk down. "You will die when you feel this My'Lady! I have four separate colors , but you would look heavenly in lavender."

Lavender.

I made a face , walking after him.

Feeling the fabrics that he laid on the table.

Soft and smooth indeed , "Do you have a darker purple?"

I didn't favor lavender.

Dante pursed his lips.

Glancing around the shop , "Perhapssssss………………AHA! Look at this! It's not as soft but the color is magnificent!"

I watched Dante race across the shop , pull a bolt down , and come back.

Putting a vibrant violet color down.

Indeed it wasn't as soft , but much darker.

As dark as someone's eyes.

I nodded , "Yes , I like this color. Would you make a

dress for me in it? But with trim along the veil as before?"

Dante reached for some chalk , beginning to write on his table.

Looking to Tarus I asked , "Do you like this color?"

The guard was clearly out of his element , "It's ,,, lovely."

Dante glanced up , "Lovely?"

"It's beautiful?" Tarus asked.

"_I HAD THAT FABRIC HAND DYED_!" Dante shrieked.

While Dante continued to shriek , I walked along the walls , picking bolts I favored. Smiling as Tarus would try and calm the young man. Only to upset him further.

After finishing up there I bought some bath oils. I then went to a herbal shoppe , Padme couldn't grow several herbs.

Not as in she was unable , but if she was caught with these certain plants. It would be rather difficult to explain.

Then I bought some wool to spin , when I asked Tarus of the color , he quickly answered , "That color is magnificent! Never have I seen such beauty! Only the

Gods alone could create such color!"

Perhaps I should take Tarus with me more often?


	10. Spinning

My day went along rather dully , Padme had not yet returned from whomever's room she was in. I hoped she would not be found out. I had grown attached to that woman , she had become a sister to me.

Hector sent word to me that he would be late.

So Tarus and I ate a small dinner , and I set off to the common quarters , full of looms , furniture and such. Open windows allowed the early night air to come in. It was just perfect.

With my new wool I decided to make a shawl.

The wool was light in texture , soft in color as well , so

it would be perfect for summer nights.

Taking a seat on one of the sofas , I began to spin the wool.

Taking my time to spin it rather tightly. As I wanted a light shawl , no heavy yarn. Using a wheel , which I much preferred.

Adding a handful of wool now and then , spinning a thin tight yarn , I enjoyed such mindless activities. My mind had wandered off , without Padme here to harass me , I had peace.

Until Cassandra came in the quarters , seeing me at the sofa she came over. Her long dark hair worn down , reaching her bum.

"Andromache , I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

Her words brought a smile to my face , "What? You cannot look into water and pinpoint my whereabouts?"

Her breathing quickened for a moment.

Not looking up from my wheel , "Ask one of your mother's guards , they know where I am before I do."

Without a word she sat down beside me.

I suppose I hadn't offended her since she didn't leave.

She let me spin in silence.

I was able to spin four more handfuls before she spoke. "My mother is a good woman , she ,,,, loves her children deeply , "

I didn't allow her to finish , but didn't look up from my yarn , "But she worries about Hector and his wife.

As she is not a obedient little flower , who bends to her every wish."

I half expected her to slap me for my words.

If someone had spoken of my mother in such a way ,

I would have.

Quietly Cassandra whispered , "There is talk , talk that you are barren."

Barren?

Stiffly I told her , "I bleed."

"I know." Cassandra told me , no doubt in her voice.

Putting my hand on the wheel , I glared at her , "_You Know_?!"

Cassandra nodded , "When you bleed you spend the

first day locked away. When you come out the second your eyes are sunk and black. The last three days you eat like a starved beast."

Well I was happy to be so predictable.

I turned back to the wheel without a word , pressing the foot pedal to start it back up.

"I also know that your handmaiden is in mothers chambers right now. That she was in my own earlier today." Cassandra spoke.

Watching my wheel , I carefully answered , "I wouldn't know , her whereabouts are a mystery to me." When my yarn was back to its thin consistency , I slowed the pedal.

"I felt I should be the one to tell you, the guard was not after Hector , nor was he after Paris." Cassandra told me.

I wasn't surprised, "Hector thought so."

Though she was surprised , she hid it well.

I reached down for another handful of fiber. Adding it onto the twisting yarn in my hand.

"There is a plot out against you Andromache , I have seen it in my dreams. I do not know who is out to kill you , only that it is someone in this palace."

Oh , perfect.

I stopped the wheel , turning to look her in her violet eyes.

Not sure that I believed her , "Oh?"

Seeing my doubt she asked , "I was right about last night?"

Yes.

Somewhat , I hadn't slashed his throat. He was not after Hector. But she was rather close.

"Why would someone wish me dead?" I asked her.

Cassandra leaned over , whispering in my ear as someone came in the chambers.

"You've not provided Troy with a heir."

I looked into her violet eyes.

Not sure if I believed her.

"It is hard to conceive without their Prince." I told her , turning back to the wheel.

"Cassandra! Oh ,,,, Andromache."

From the tone of disappointment , it could be no other then Hecuba.

Cassandra rose , going to her mother , they shared a tender hug. One I had not been able to receive since

I left Thebe. Sometimes I wished for my mother to simply hug. For her to listen to me speak , or just to brush my hair at night.

"I did not see Hector at dinner." Hecuba spoke.

Without looking in her eyes , "He was busy with his men."

Pulling the wool gently apart , I spun a clump of hay in my yarn. Putting my hand on the wheel , I began to pick out the hay. That would not do for my shawl.

"Mother , I'm tired , I'm going to retire for now. I shall see you for breakfast?" Cassandra asked.

I never joined them , I slept through breakfast.

"Of course dear , don't wear yourself out."

"Andromache?" Cassandra asked.

With my wheel stopped , I looked up at Cassandra.

Who told me , "I'd like my tiger's eye back."

What tigers eye?

What in the name of the Gods was she speaking of?

At that Cassandra left.

Shaking my head I went back to my spinning. When I

had picked the hay out , I glanced up. Seeing Hecuba watched me mere inches away.

Looking at the yarn.

I waited for her to make some comment. Instead she asked , " Would you care to join me for a late lunch? In the gardens? A late lunch. I know how much you enjoy your sleep.

For a moment I was stunned.

Then , may the Gods hold my tongue in the future , I asked , "Why?"

I bit my tongue when that word slipped!

"Of course , may I inquire to the occasion?" I corrected myself , reaching for a handful of wool.

Hecuba watched as I checked this handful for any hay.

Finding none , I gave the pedal a start.

"Nothing special. I'd like to know how my son is faring , since he has become a married man , he's found no time to speak with me. Of such silly things as married life and such."

Really?

I was forced to bite the insides of my mouth , to stop a smile from forming.

"Yes , my Queen."


	11. Tarus

The rest of the day went rather slowly , Padme still hadn't returned all day , doing what I didn't wish to even know.

Tarus spent the day with me.

When evening came he took me to one of the chambers in the Palace.

A single bedroom.

I glanced at Tarus who simply spoke , "Hector wants you in here."

Hector?

Looking around my new room I asked , "Hector? May I ask why you address my husband by his first name?"

It was a very simple room only a bed , a desk , a wardrobe. There were no windows. Instead a door.

Tarus dipped his head to me , "If I may speak freely my Princess?"

Walking across the room I peeked in the wardrobe.

It was stocked of clothes and shoes. "You may."

"Princess your husband is a close friend of mine. I have served with him in many battles. He saved my life , though I was unable to serve , I returned with him. Now I am returning my debt to him."

I listened to every word from his mouth. Closing the door to the wardrobe , "How close are you both?"

"I know he enjoys taking you for rides along the beach. That you refuse to eat any beast you kill but will go hunting. Which I find truly off My'Lady. Or that when he returns after a long day of service. You have food ready and after he eats and cleans up , you clean his armor , clean his weapons. Letting him sleep as much as possible."

I smiled , "Well it appears your a close friend of my husband."

Tarus nodded.

"As close as you two are , would he wish you to see me undressed?" I asked , a smile upon my face.

At that Tarus walked out of the bedroom. Closing the door behind him , I turned to the wardrobe and opened up the doors. Digging for a dress.

"Andromache?"

Paris?

Closing the doors I glanced down at the bed. Seeing Paris slide out from under the bed. I could not be angry watching him pull himself out. Struggling to do the simple action as he was not very strong. Rather he was limber from what I could see.

"How did you find your way in here?" I asked him , watching as he pushed himself along till he was out.

Collapsing in a panting heap.

Paris shook his head , "I know a handmaiden who ,,,, well ,,,, Andromache I have to tell you something."

I listened , leaning onto the wardrobe. Looking at my brother as he sat up. "Andromache I know I may have bedded that woman in your bedroom. But , the three women I have bedded were not wed! May Zues strike me down if I lie! I can tell you their names ,,,, well a name. But I know where they work in the palace."

Paris sounded sincere.

On the verge of tears to be exact.

"Paris why don't you tell this to Hector?"

Paris bit his lower lip , "He won't speak with me , nor will Father. I wanted to tell you. Andromache your my best friend , I couldn't have you knowing that I was the cause of those bruises!"

I smiled , "I know."

Paris looked confused , "You know?"

I had figured.

"Yes. Hector does too , stay away from him. Give him some time to calm himself."

Paris looked confused , but asked , "Your not angry?"

I shook my head , "No."


	12. Pacing

The rains came during the night , accompanied by thunder and lightning from the heavens.

My dreams were peaceful and my husband home.

But I was unable to sleep, I lay in the new bed and stared at the ceiling. Listening to the sounds of the night's storm. A restless sleep came to me till the early morning…..

Slowly I woke.

Hearing the restless sounds of Hector pacing , the soft sounds of his barefeet padding across the floor.

It was a sound I'd not heard in monthes.

Hector would pace for hours at a time , back and forth across the floor , from one end of the room to the other.

If he did not wish to sleep he would walk. If he could not sleep he would walk. Even if he were burdened with thoughts he would walk. Going nowhere in the hours he paced.

During the beginning of our marriage it drove me mad. I could not sleep with the soft sounds , or watching his shape walk from one end of the room to the other.

Now it drove me mad for different reasons.

Slowly sitting in the bed , my hair curtaining my face falling over my bare shoulders. I watched him pace from one side of the room to another. Hands atop his head with his fingers entwined.

Back and forth.

Sleepily I spoke , "Hector?"

Turning his head to me , even in the almost darkened room I could see his eyes.

"Have you worn yourself out? Or are you hiding from your dreams?"

"I'm not tired."

Ah , yes , he was not tired. It always bothered me how he could live on so little sleep. While he did not always wake screaming , he often did not wish to press his luck. He would lay in bed , pace , or even go to the stables.

"Do not lie to me Hector." I warned.

Hector was silent for a moment , then he began to rock onto his heels , then onto the front of his feet. Back and forth. "If I go to bed with a full mind , I'll find no rest."

While I did not wish to sleep without him at my side. I did not wish to wake from his screams.

"Lay down , love. I slept earlier today." Hector assured me.

Biting off my answer to him , he'd hardly gotten a nap. After such a day he should have slept the entire night. But he wouldn't.

Unwillingly I laid down , listening to the soft padding of his feet upon the floor.

Listening to him pace for what seemed like hours.

Laying still I could hear his padding become heavier , as he slowly became angrier.

Frustrated or simply tired.

Till finally he came to bed, he simply sat down and ran a hand through the tangled locks of his hair. He lay down atop the sheets and simply stared at the ceiling.

Slowly I made my way over to him, till I lay curled up beside him. I kissed his bare chest, "I love you." In turn he kissed my temple and pulled me closer to his side. Till no space remained between our bodies. "You know I love you more then anything in this world?" I smiled and kissed his cheek as I was much closer.

We lay curled up, whispering to one another, when we were within inches. Until a soft knock came to wake Hector. Only when he left did I roll onto his side of the bed and sleep. As mine was cold and his was warm, and still smelled of him.


	13. Cassandra's wakeup

I woke to soft noises.

Not awake but not asleep , rolling on my side , "Padme .... where have you been?"

"Is she still not back yet?"

Cassandra!

Sitting up I looked at her , digging through a wardrobe that was not my own. Looking around a room that was not my own. Suddenly remembering that Hector had brought me here last night. Though I still did not know where I was.

"Get out! Why are you in here?" I cried , pulling the blanket around myself , as I was not dressed. Where had my clothes gone?

"Your guard let me in. Shouldn't you be with our mother at this hour?"

Confused , "What?"

"Hecuba?" Cassandra spoke.

I'd forgotten about it! Quickly sliding from bed , careful to keep the blanket around myself. Not seeing my wardrobe where it should have been , I turned to Cassandra , "Excuse me."

Turning to the find the door wasn't there either!

Growing angry I shouted , "HECTOR!"

"He's out with the men , he left at first light. From the lack of screams , he had a nights sleep?" She asked , sounding much to confident about my husband!

Angrily I pointed at her , almost loosing my blanket , my temper slowly getting the better of me. "Just because you hear no screams , does not mean his sleep is sound!"

Cassandra glanced at me.

Realizing I had said too much , "_Get Out!"_

I had to find a robe , find my way through the palace , and find Hecuba. I did not wish to stand here undressed discussing my evening with her of all people.

"Yes , My Princess?"

I spun to see Tarus behind me , a open door behind the bed. Which was in the center of the room , upon a hand-woven rug.

Never once had I been in this room! "Where am I?"

Tarus looked to Cassandra , speaking rather carefully , "In Princess Cassandra's wing of the Palace."

Princess Cassandra's Wing!

I looked to Cassandra , then back to Tarus , "_Take Me To MY WING! I Need To Dress! I Want MY Oils! I Want My Bed!_"

Tarus's face fell , looking almost afraid , speaking in a low voice almost a whisper , "Prince Hector does not wish you in those rooms. He has brought some changes of clothes , oils , your many shoes. They are in that wardrobe , Princess Andromache."

Narrowing my eyes I stormed to my guard , suddenly angry , "_MY HUSBAND SAID WHAT! WHAT ABOUT MY LOOM! DID HE BRING THAT HERE?_"

Tarus looked frightened , "No."

"_WHERE IS HE!"_ I demanded.

"Your to see mother." Cassandra reminded me , to which I turned around yelling at her as well , "_TELL YOUR MOTHER TO WAIT , SHE'S ALL DAY! I DON'T SEE HER IN THE MARKET! NOR PRAYING! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN A TEMPLE IN MONTHES! SHE HAS HAD NO DESIRE TO SPEAK WITH ME SINCE I WED HECTOR!"_

I then turned to my guard , "_I'M GOING TO GET DRESSED! IF YOU DO NOT BRING ME TO MY HUSBAND I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL! BELIEVE ME IT IS POSSIBLE! I'M FROM THEBE! NOW OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!_"

Tarus quickly left , leaving a stunned Cassandra , whom I turned and chased out of the room screaming as well.


	14. Priam

Sadly I was never able to yell at my husband , it was all for the best now that I think it over with a rational mind.

Priam stood at the city gates , watching his eldest son with obvious pride.

Upon seeing me a smile came upon his aging face , "Andromache. What brings you to the city gates?"

With Tarus at my back I turned my gaze upon Priam , finding I had forgotten what I was so angry about , his kind eyes often pulled me from such foul moods. "I seem to have forgotten."

Priam looked back through the gates , "Would it have dealings with the new room you awoke in? Or possibly the guard at your feet?"

Possibly , but I didn't say a word.

"Your screaming could be heard all the way out here. Our palace guards were quite worried , some thought you had lost your mind." Priam spoke , his eyes not leaving the training army.

Without a thought I replied , "Among other things."

At my words Priam turned his head , again I wished I could call back my words! My tongue was becoming harder to control with Hector home! When he was away I managed to keep myself composed. I had many dinners with Hecuba! Granted I was all but mute , they had been pleasant dinners! Never once had I contemplated murder.

"As soon as the threat is found out , your life will return to normal , until then Hector and I only wish for your safety."

I nodded at his words.

Knowing the King was right , that it was wise to have a guard. But it did not make it simpler.

"It would destroy Hector if harm were to come to his wife." Priam told me. To which I smiled , "You've brought me from my rage , my King , there is no need for sweetened words. I am not your wife."

Priam laughed at my words.

Only after my words had I realized what I'd spoken , my tongue had a mind of her own!

Seeing my inner torment Priam asked , "Do you know why I choose you for my son's wife?"

"I was my father's only daughter?"

My father and Priam had a friendship , when we were in need of protection a treaty had been made for my homes protection. I was to wed Hector.

"You were your father's beloved daughter , he did not wish to part with you."

I met Priam's cool eyes at his words , letting him know I was listening. As he continued , "After I met you I knew you'd be a fine wife for my son."

Remembering the first time I had met him , I looked curiously at Priam , biting my tongue. The first time I had met the King of Troy , I had been covered in mud and horse hair. Trying my best to sneak in the palace with three of my brothers. While we trailed in mud throught the halls.

It was not a pretty sight.

"Covered in filth you held your head up high. Having a grace no mortal could possess , you had years on courtly training , but you spoke to me with knowledge a woman does not commonly have. I knew your father had given you the best tutors. You'd been raised along side your brothers and did not fear blood. But even under the mud......Your eyes held the same fire they do now."

I smiled at Priam , "Thank you."

Priam simply stepped to me , kissing my cheek ,"Are you not due to keep my wife's company?"

I was , nodding I spoke , "I'll see you tonight." At that I left Priam to watch the Army , as I headed back into the city of Troy.

Tarus waited patiently with Padme at his side!

Looking at my handmaid she came to my side , looping her arm through mine , leading me through Troy.

"Where Have You Been?" I hissed.

Padme put a finger to her lips , "Quiet down , I had a horrid night! I got myself locked in a chest in Hecuba's Room."

What! I stared in stunned silence at my friend.

Who merely replied , "You'll never believe what I found out!"

I didn't believe I wished to know infact.

Instead she whispered , "Hecuba and Hector had a fight this morning!"

What? I stopped , looking at my handmaid in the middle of the crowded city. Padme urged me along , "Well she also argued with Priam that night , she wants you out of Hector's bed , she demanded grandchildren of him earlier. She also wished to know why he had not taken a lover , as his brother had many , Hector then told her that she should ask Paris if Hecuba wished for heirs."

Puzzled at her rantings , Padme continued , steering me around a cart of fruit. "Well Hector told Hecuba that Paris most likely had several children running about that we didn't know about."

A smile came across my face , "Really? What did she say?"

Padme answered , "Nothing. She slapped him then stormed off. But Hector went to your chambers earlier and found a woman in them , he told me to keep you out of your chamber , he doesn't wish you to think he's un-loyal."

"Well where did the woman come from?" I demanded.

"Hecuba. Don't worry , Hector had me get rid of her , so I put her in Paris's Chambers." Padme explained , then she added , "Anyway , Priam told her to keep her hooves out of Hector's marriage last night. Well Hecuba didn't listen obviously , from what I heard Priam adores you and she despises you , her exact words were , "Andromache is a barren wench who seduced her eldest and corrupted her youngest.""

I stared at Padme in disbelief , knowing she was telling me the truth. Never had I enjoyed court life. But saying I had seduced her eldest son! Paris was corrupted before I even came here! "You learned all that from the chest?"

Padme nodded , "Hecuba also has silk sheets."

At that I rolled my eyes. Seeing a necklace around her neck , a tigers eyes , "Cassandra wants that back."


	15. Gardens

Hecuba wished to see me in the gardens.

The Palace had a courtyard which had many plants , flowers , even a fountain. Perhaps that had been where she would meet me? For the palace had no actual gardens. Thebe had many gardens I played in as a child.

As I walked toward the courtyard , calming myself , my thoughts drifted towards my childhood home. Had it's courts been as sinister? Or had I been naive? Never could I recall someone plotting against any members of our family. Or had they and I never been informed of such?

Coming to the courtyard I came to a stop.

Knowing I would have to tame my temper , watch my tongue , and be sure Padme stayed close by. I did not wish to have her beheaded for her behavior. I would simply behave as I had when Hector was away , in a courtly manner. As all Princesses were trained since childhood.

Remain silent , calm , and collected.

Taking a breath before I stepped in the gardens. Padme followed behind me , as in a courtly manner , walking three steps behind. Not at my side with her arm through mine as she had a few moments earlier.

Padme knew when she was to behave and when she could get away with her unruly behavior. But it'd taken her a while to learn when to apply each. Her back held scars from her learning years.

Hecuba's voice carried through the courtyard , a feeling of dread filled me. As if I were willingly walking to my doom. Forcing my temper down into the depths of my soul. With each step I felt myself grow numb , as if I were slowly wiping all emotion from myself.

Seeing Hecuba laughing with a robust woman.

Praying my mother-in-law would send me away , instead both women spotted me , Heuba gave me a smile. A smile that would give chills to a snake.

"Andromache! Come child , would you care for some wine?"

Would I care for some wine? Poisoned wine?

I shook my head , having the desire to ask what she wished to speak with me about. Instead I spoke , "No my Queen."

For a moment both women were silent.

Looking to me , calmly I suggested , "If I've come at a bad time , I'll gladly give you privacy?"

Please let me leave. Please please please!

"I was just leaving , I'll see you this evening then , Hecuba?" Asked the round woman , who didn't dip her head nor address Hecuba as Queen. Hecuba didn't seem to mind , "Of course."

At that the round woman left Hecuba's side , walking past me with her head held high , refusing to even look at me. Pretending I did not notice while under Hecuba's glare , I silently prayed Padme would behave herself.

"Andromache please walk with me , I wish to speak with you?"

Speak with me?

The feeling of dread did not lessen.

Though I walked to her , letting her take my arm , quickly I noticed how cold her hands were. Looking closely I could see how pale she looked. She was sick. Without a thought I asked , "How are you feeling?"

Hecuba looked sharply at me , "Fine , Andromache I wished to speak with you of Hector. By now I'm sure you've heard the palace gossip. I only wished you to know he truly loves you , but heirs are needed."

Gossip? I held her dulled gray eyes , "What manner of gossip?" Though I knew what manner she was referring too. Walking along with her through the small courtyard. I noticed Paris sneaking through the courtyard ahead , a young girl on his arm. Creeping slowly through the bushes.

"That Hector has taken a lover , do not worry Andromache , his heart will always be with you."

Feeling really low for what I was about to do to Paris. Though I would put up with being called a "_Barren Wench_" , but having her try to manipulate me? That would not due. "Do you mean that young girl with long golden hair? Muzari's daughter I believe?"

Hecuba's eyes lit up when I perfectly described Paris's new found love.

"The young girl in my chambers this morning?" I continued , watching as Paris crept silently along a row of bushes , just out of his mothers eye. Had she turned around she would have seen the two.

Hecuba nodded , placing her hand upon my face , as if to comfort me.

Speaking with as much respect as I could muster to this woman. I calmly told her , "Do not worry , your sons wedding vows remain unmarred. He came across the young girl this morning. My husband sent her off."

Hecuba was confused , "Unmarred?"

I nodded , "She is behind you with her new lover."

Hecuba turned , Paris's eyes became wide as figs , I was afraid they would fall from his eyes! He looked as frightened as he had when Hector chased him around the Bathe. Taking my arm from her grip I advised my queen , "Do not meddle with my marriage. I believe Hector has spoken of this with you earlier."

Before she could turn to answer me , I left with Padme.


	16. Barren

Padme had been right!

I was not naive , nor had I been born a day ago. I had known Hecuba did not like me since the day I stepped foot inside Troy.

Never had I imagined she would try to meddle in my marriage. Never have I been un-loyal to Hector , I loved him more then any wife could ever love her husband. Why would she wish him to take a lover?

Other then she thought I was barren. But I bled , so I could not have been barren! Right?

These thoughts tormented my mind all the back way from the Courtyard.

As did betraying Paris to his mother. Though I had made sure she never found him out in the past. I even hid him from Priam on occasion. But he would be upset with me. As I would be with him , but why had she sent Muzari's young daughter? Only once had I met her before , she was much to timid for Hector's taste. If he even had a taste for young girls , which I doubted greatly.

Padme's sharp voice pulled me from my thoughts , "Andromache!" Glancing around to find myself in the palace halls.

It was rather busy.

Padme pointed to Hecuba who came running behind us.

Not the person I wished to see at the moment. At least it was not Paris , Paris would scream and cry , possibly even throw a tantrum.

"Do you wish me to trip her? Shall I have Tarus hold her back?" Padme asked me much to eagerly.

Having the queen molested in the palace halls was not wise. Due to the fact that we were in the common areas , not in any chambers. There were witnesses. Not that I would ever favor the idea of Padme tripping Hecuba. Never.

"No." I sighed , watching the older woman run in her robes. It was a rather comical site , I could imagine Hecuba falling , NO! I would not picture such things! It was wrong , no matter how much this woman tormented me.

Hecuba came to a stop before me , rather angry.

I must remain calm , keep my temper under control!

I simply looked her in the eyes.

Hecuba held my gaze , "How can you share his bed , knowing you are unable to give him children!?"

Finding sharp words , I quickly ground my teeth. Finding my temper was rising , I shoved it aside. Letting her continue , "I raised him to grow into the man he is now! Hector is a good strong man who will lead Troy one day. Finally he is Captain of our Army. Will you forbid him the one thing you were meant for , to give him a child?"

Quickly blinking my burning eyes , I could not answer her.

"In three years time you've never even once conceived." She hissed.

It was true.

Hecuba leaned in my ear , "There are many who would bear his child with pride."

She was right , when I looked in her eyes I could see her desperation for heirs. With a swollen throat I whispered , "You may have raised your son too well. Hector sees it a great dishonor to bed a whore. More-less anyone who isn't his wife."

For a moment I thought she would slap me.

Instead she turned and walked hurriedly away , Padme came to my side , "Do not pay her any mind."

I nodded , wiping my eyes.

As horrid as it was she had been right.

Padme put her arm around my waist , "Let's go have some wine. Shall we?"

Getting hold of myself , I spotted Hector among several ranking officials , not twenty feet away. The men were speaking rather heatedly about something. Judging from the look upon Hector's face he had seen the exchange between Hecuba and myself.

This would be a wonderful evening.


	17. Afternoon drink

Padme took me back to the room I had woken in, where I lay in bed and wept, it was true! I was barren.

I wept for the children I would never give Hector, while Padme gave me glass after glass of wine.

Until I could remember no more.

I fell into a deep sleep and did not wake till after dinner. Then I felt no better, though my weeping had come to a abrupt end, my head pounded with the fury of Hecuba herself.

Quietly I spoke, "Padme?"

It hurt to simply speak, I opened my eyes to a darkened room, only a simple oil lamp was lit. That dull glow was tolerable. When I tried to sit up I found my head weighed down. Perhaps I would not sit, instead I rolled my head to the side.

Hector sat there holding a glass, softly he told me, "Drink this, love."

I did not argue with my husband, but drank the bitter liquid he gave me. When I could drink no more he set the glass down and I closed my eyes. Rubbing my temples with my fingertips.

"Are you hungry?"

I did not attempt to shake my head, but spoke softly, "No."

Hector ran his fingers across my forehead in soft motions. His fingers hardly touched my skin but I could feel the soft touch. "Does Padme always get you drunk?"

I tried to shake my head, but found the pain unbearable, "Only when I am upset." Then I remembered why I was upset. Wincing I covered my face with my hands. Beside me I felt him move on the bed.

Gently my hands were pulled away from my face. Hector lay at my side, he placed a soft kiss upon my cheek, "I love you."

My eyes met his, he loved me? I knew that. What was he after? I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

Hector kissed me again on my cheek.

"Hector?"

Hector simply curled closer to me, wrapping his long legs around my own. Pulling me closer from around my waist. "Is she always so horrible to you?"

His question surprised me. I tried to move but couldn't. He held me too tight, too close. So I told him, "She is not so bad."

"Padme told me what she said."

My heart sunk past my toes.

It apparently appeared on my face because he kissed my temple. "I will never take my mothers side over yours, your're my wife, Andromache. I will love you no matter what she tells me."

"What has she told you?" I asked, rather curious what lies she was telling her son. Though she was his mother and could tell him the sky was green if she wished. It still angered me what she had tried to tell _my_ husband.

He lay his head on the pillow beside my own. Finally I relaxed, sinking into his strong embrace. Which pulled me close till no space remained between us. The pounding in my head was not so terrible any longer. It still hurt like Hades but wasn't sickening.

"She wishes me to take a lover." Hector simply told me, there was no hint of enthusiasm. It brought a smile to my sore head.

"Do you _want_ a lover?"

Hector kissed my forehead, "I have a lover. I do not want some girl or a whore. If I wished to bed a different woman everynight I wouldn't have married."

Unable to hold still, I risked moving. Very slowly I sat up and turned to my husband. He lay still watching me from where I lay a moment before. With a head that scolded me from my afternoon, I inched to his side. Ever so carefully I leaned over and kissed his lips, just once.

Then I asked, "What if I am unable to give you a child?"

Hector reached up and cupped my face. Stroking my cheek with his thumb, but he remained on the bed. "We have not even tried to make a child yet. How can either of us be sure your barren?"

I was confused at his words, it apparently showed upon my face. Gently he pulled me to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them. "It takes more then two weeks together followed by three monthes apart."

I smiled, "What more does it take?"

"According to the army of Troy, it takes more."

That made me laugh, which I immediately regretted. Hector finally sat up and kissed me again. Taking my face between his hands, he lay his forehead to mine, "Many of them are fathers of their own children. Do you realize Andromache, in our whole marriage, we've hardly had two whole monthes together?"

Two whole months? That little, I could hardly believe it, but I knew he spoke the truth. I fell into his arms and lay my face on his chest. "How long will you be home?"

"There are no open threats, no challanges, or anything that looks to be a danger. I may be home for quite a while, my love."

Quickly I lifted my head, it hurt, but I ignored the stabbing pain. "Your serious?"

"I would not lie to you."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. My head screamed in anger at the abuse I was putting it through. For a moment it became too much, I had to stop. Hector kissed me then spoke softly in my ear, "Perhaps in the morning we'll start?"

I nodded, "Thank you." Even simply nodding was painful.


	18. Breakfast

I woke alone, as I had many many times before.

Though this time Hector's side of the bed was still warm. When he left I curled into the dip his body left in the mattress. Still warm from him, still smelling of him.

Padme then came in and brought breakfast,

Waking me as she sat down on my side of the bed. Simply sliding under the sheets beside me. I opened my eyes, "What?"

Padme grinned and gave me a fig, "Are you with child yet?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You spied on us last night?"

It should not have surprised me. Padme spied on everyone in the palace walls. She simply smiled and picked at a fig in her bronze hand. "I spy on everyone."

With a groan I sat up, "You'd better not get caught."

I looked over the tray of food.

Some fruits, dried meat, bread, even a glass of wine.

Though I did not touch the wine, nor would I ever touch wine again, never again. So I took a piece of meat, lamb from the looks of it.

"Have you thought of baby names?" Padme asked, chewing thoughfully on the fig.

"I'd like to have a baby first."

Padme shrugged, "It never hurts to plan ahead."

With a sigh I took another piece of lamb, and got out of bed. Thoughtfully I walked to the wardrobe that held my dresses.

"Speaking of which, when do we get to move back into our quarters? I don't like my new room. It's too small." Padme spoke, she took a sip of the wine. Then offered me the glass. I shook my head, "According to Hecuba, servents don't _need_ large rooms."

"Well what does she know?"

I smirked at Padme, then turned to my new wardrobe as I ate breakfast. What would I wear today, what was I doing today? "Did you see Hector when he left?"

Padme spoke with a mouth full, "No. But last night he was complaining about Muzari, the man wanted to see him this'morning. And you know how that man always brings out the best in Hector. You'll have one hell of a day calming him down."

I looked to Padme, "It's not hard."

Padme rolled her almond eyes at me, "Well it's more difficult for those of us whom aren't bedding him."

I turned back to the wardrobe, "Something pretty then."

"Wear what you want, it won't last the day. How's the lamb?"

"Good." I answered, a smile upon my face.

The sounds of someone pounding on the door made me frown. I looked to Padme who shrugged, "I have no guests expected."

It would have been silly of me to expect her to open the door. "Who is it?" I yelled, watching Padme chew on a piece of lamb.

"Me! Andromache let me in!"

It was Paris.

Quickly I looked over myself, in no more then a simple nightdress. When had I changed into this? I would have to ask Hector later. Paris did not wait for a invitation, he came into the room without warning. Padme yelled, "Have you no shame! What if we were undressed?"

Paris ignored her comment, looking from the food to me, "Have you eaten off that tray?"

I nodded, showing him the piece of lamb.

"Don't eat any more! Go force the food back up, now!"

I looked in surprise to my brother-in-law. The young man was clearly upset, "Paris?"

"The food in poisoned, Andromache!"


	19. Priam's curiousity

"You won't tell Hector? Please, Priam, you know this will just cause him further anger. He has enough to worry about with the army, Troy, and now everything that's happened." I begged of my father-in-law.

Seated in yet a different bedroom.

By a weeks time, I would have seen the entire palace. Though I'd not yet seen the bedroom, I'd been sick all day. Seated in the pivate bath chambers in the bedroom. I had expelled the lamb, and everything I'd eaten in the past few days. Not from the posion, no. But from the drink Padme and I both had been given.

To speak truthfully, I'd rather have dealt with the poison.

"Do not worry, Andromache, Hector is out in the surrounding woods. He won't be informed until he returns, unless my messenger finds him sooner." Priam told me, he was seated beside me on a bucket. I held one in my own hands.

Priam held my long hair when I was sick.

It was not his words but his tone that alerted me, "Who is your messenger?"

His blue eyes gave nothing away. "Cassandra."

I groaned and sagged back against the wall.

"Andromache, being poisoned is something a husband needs to know."

Maybe, but that did not apply to my own. Hector had enough to worry about as it was.

"It'll just anger him," I told Priam. Who was well aware of his son's temper. As was Paris, whom was seated outside the hall, listening. The young prince had been there since I was brought in.

"That is true, but if someone is trying to do away with a Princess of Troy. Hector has every right to be angry, and between you and I alone." Priam spoke, I leaned my head on his arm and listened, "If people see how Hector reacts to this. They will not be so eager to try again. Our people need to see what he is capable of, when he becomes King one day, as do I. In truth I have never seen him angry."

I looked to Priam, puzzled.

"I've seen him angry as a boy. As a soldier in Troy. But never has anyone dared to try and hurt him, to take something so dear to his heart. As bad as it sounds, I am curious as to what he will do."

I sighed and leaned on Priam. "Who do you think it is?"

Priam gazed around the small bath. It was a plain room with little decor, it's simplicity was beautiful. He kissed the top of my head, "I do not know. But my daughter thinks it is someone within the palace walls."

"What do you think," I asked again.

Priam put a arm around my shoulders. "I will not say. My mind is telling me what I should do, but my heart won't listen. I've told both Hector and Cassandra, they both have their own say."

Wisely I did not press Priam past that. Instead I let him hold me, until I had to throw up again, even then he stayed at my side and held my hair.


	20. Baby Advice

Padme lay across from me, equally exhausted.

We'd spent our day together, which was no surprise. But the day was spent in the bath, vomiting, swearing, sweating, and sleeping. A first for the both of us.

Padme lay on the other side of the bathroom, a hand over her head, "I spoke to the chef earlier today and you know what she told me?"

While I was unsure if I even wished to know, I asked, "What?"

My throat burnt, I was tired, on the verge of sleep, and didn't wish to hear gossip. But I would just to be a friend.

"After your with your husband, you should stand on your hands." Padme told me, with a straight face.

That made me lift my head. "Are you mad? You stand on your hands after.......you know, and you can tell me how it feels. Why on earth would I stand on my bloody hands after I'm with Hector?"

"It helps make a child," Padme spoke in a knowing tone.

I simply rolled my eyes and laid down.

"You've lost all sense. You must have thrown up your mind along with your stomach."

Padme groaned at me and reached for her bucket.

I pushed myself up and waited, if she were to vomit again I'd hold her hair. Padme didn't vomit, she instead fell face first in the empty bucket, exhausted.

Well, I knew how she felt.

I watched her still form breath. The rise and fall of her chest beneath the red silk robes. When I was convinced she was not dead, I laid back down. Sleep quickly took ahold of me until I could fight it no more. I do not know how long I laid on the floor, asleep. Only that I woke once at the sound of someone in the bath.

Even then I was half awake, unable to wake myself, I watched Hecuba's round friend come in the bath. For a moment I wondered why. Until I saw the four men who followed her in, and then sleep claimed me.

Some time later.....

I woke to someone poking me.

For a moment I thought I was still in the bath, until I smell wood. Until I felt pain in my wrists, a gag in my mouth. When I chewed on the rough cloth I woke up. To see Paris looking in my eyes with a worried expression.

Quickly, I looked around, to see I was in a covered cart!

I moved my sore fingers, but found my hands were bound far too tight.

"Sister! Your alive, thank the Gods!" Paris whispered, he hugged me and then untied the gag in my mouth. I looked around the empty cart and asked, "Where is Padme?"

Paris's face went from ecstatic to shocked, "Padme?

My heart fell, had they killed her? I prayed silently to the Gods they hadn't.

"We'll look for her later, I have to get you out of the wagon before they come back. They went to dig you grave, Andromache!" Paris cried.

My grave, someone had dug my grave. I was to shocked to even think about that, Paris pulled me to my knees, across the rough wooden floor. Till he came to the back of the cart, he peered out then climbed out. I followed, with my hands still bound behind me.

Paris held onto my arm while I put one leg out. Still in my nightdress from last night! A cool breeze caught my bare leg. No sooner did I put my legs down, did Paris scream and let go. I fell face first from the wagon! Onto rocky hard ground!

It was dusk, with a quick look around, I noted we were on the cliffs. Below were the beaches of Troy. When I looked up Paris and a man fought! Paris was valiant, but he could not fight to save my life. I quickly looked around and saw we were alone. For now atleast.

Grateful for my many brothers, and all the times they had tied me up, I rolled onto my barefeet. With his attention on Paris I was able to get behind him. I put my foot firmly in the back of his knee! Which sent him to the ground. Paris screamed, I yelled at him, "Get a rock!"

Paris was not sure why, but did.

I kicked the man in the back of the head while he was down. Suddenly very grateful for my long legs. I jumped back as he pitched forward. Paris stood there with a rock in his hand. I knew by the look in his eyes he wouldn't strike the man. So I kicked him as hard as I could, right between his legs. It hurt my foot, quite a bit. But when he curled up I kicked him in the face.

Then I swore! His nasty teeth had cut the top of my foot! Damn him! I kicked the limp man again out of anger!

"Andromache!," Paris shrieked, he still held the rock.

I turned and saw several men come running. They had obviously been in the woods, which were not too far off. One man had a axe in his hands!

I looked to Paris, we could not stand against those men, as I was unarmed and bound. Paris met my eyes and knew we were doomed. He then looked over his shoudler at the cliffs. Then back to me, "Can you swim?"

Could I swim?

I could, I looked back to the men as they came closer.

Damn, I would have to swim. I thanked the Gods I was able to swim with my hands bound. It was something I learned as a child. My brothers had taught that to me.

I followed Paris to the side of the cliff, where he promptly stopped. He turned pale as milk when he peered over the side. I looked and saw water. Lots and lots of water. The tide was in and it was rough. "Can you swim," I asked.

"I've swam, once," Paris confirmed.

I looked back at the men, then at the sheer drop. With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and jumped.


	21. Beaches

My hands throbbed.

My head throbbed.

I was still throwing up, but this time it was salt water. Paris had almost drown me. But I pulled us both to the rocky beach and collapsed. I slept till now. As Paris dragged me along the damn rocks, over the damn rocks. With my hands still bound! Thankfully Paris stopped and rolled me on my side when I threw up.

I opened my eyes to see the nightsky.

I could hear the bloody ocean, I was cold, wet, and my back had been tore to hell. From where he dragged me across the rocks!

"Until my hands," I begged, my face in a mess of seaweed. It was pitch black, I could hardly see a bloody thing. I prayed my face was in seaweed.

"With what?"

I took a calming breath so I would not scream at him, "A rock."

"Oh."

Oh? _Oh_, oh I'd kill him one of these days.

Paris got on his knees beside me, he had found a rock after a brief hunt. Then he began to saw at the binds on my wrists. I bit my lips everytime he scraped my skin. I prayed that Padme was alive, I prayed I wouldn't kill him, I even prayed for Hecuba. As soon as I saw the wench I'd tell her it was _her_ friend! I just hadn't decided whether that would be before or after I beat her.

"_AHA_!" Paris sang when he cut my hands free. A warmth filled them.

"Thank you," I spoke softly.

Paris simply patted my wet head.

Carefully I rubbed my tender wrists, and found they were slick. Blood. Tears began to form in my eyes. Quickly I wipped them away and looked around, "Where are we?"

I heard Paris stand, "On the beaches of Troy........possibly six hours from the city gate."

With a groan I fell over. Paris sat down beside me, "Andromache, do not worry. I'll lead you home. Once we are home we can tell father it was Coco who was behind the threat, that Cassandra's dream was correct."

So Cassandra knew, why was I not surprised?

Paris patted my arm, "Come on Andromache, if we start now we can be home by dawn."

It took all I had not to hit him. "Why are you so eager? Why can't we just stay here? And simply wait for someone to save us? I'm tired Paris."

"I know, but I've never been the hero before."

I stared at my brother-in-law in the dark. Apparently his eyes were better then mine. "Do not look at me like that Andromache. I have to prove that I am not useless, that I am capable of greatness."

For a brief moment I was too stunned to speak.

Until I asked, "So you only saved me for glory?"

"_No!_ Heavens no Andromache, I love you as I do Hector, not in the same way. But your my friend, I'd save you no matter what."

A smile came across my face, "Fine...just walk slow, I can't see a bloody thing."

Paris helped me to my feet and led me across the rocky beach. For the longest time it was nothing but rocks. In some places we had to climb over them. They cut the soles of my feet apart, but I said nothing.

For several miles the beach was nothing but rocks, then slowly sand came. Sand and water, which I walked in. The sand hurt my feet too much, as did the salt water, but it was the lesser of two evils.

As the sky lightened I let go of Paris's hand.

Though I followed him closely.

Till the city was just barely visable. Sadly, I never could cheer as Paris did. Instead I swore and fell in a heap on the cool sand. With a piece of coral in my abused foot. My swears came out in a steady stream as I pulled my foot into my lap. Sure enough a piece of coral was lodged in my heel.

My foot was covered in scrapes, cuts, blood, sand, and a piece of seaweed. Which I immediatly picked out. Paris cried out when he saw my foot. With ground teeth I picked the piece of coral out. Blood flowed swiftly after.

Only then did my swears stop.

And that was because my leg itched from the water.

"Paris I can't walk any further," I told him. I met his kind brown eyes.

Paris nodded, then said, "I'll carry you."

For a moment thought he spoke in jest, and when I realized he was serious, I asked, "Carry me?"

"Hector carries you, how hard could it be?"

I thought about laughing. Hector carried his horse when the beast wouldn't listen, and Paris was about my size. But I was not about to walk, and he offered. So I slowly and carefully got to my feet.

Paris knelt over, so I climbed onto his back and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. It took him a moment to stand up, and when he did, he did so slowly.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked.

"Not at all, just do not move."

I listened to my brother.

Paris walked with me perched upon his back. I say walked lightly, the poor boy began to wheeze and gasp after a half mile. His steps became shaky and he tripped a few times. I remained silent and still upon his back.

Until he came to a stop and promptly dropped me in the sand. "I'm sorry, dear sister, but I cannot carry you much further. I am not heroic....there is no shame in admitting that is there?"

I shook my head from where I sat.

Then took a look at both my feet. I showed a particularly bloody one to Paris, "Does this look too bad?"

Paris turned a shade of green and sat down in the sand.

"Perhaps I am a lover, not a fighter?" Paris mused as he looked at the looming city.

"Perhaps," I agreed.

Paris turned his brown eyes back to me, while I carefully examined my foot. A smile grew upon his young face. "What?" I immediatly demanded.

Paris said nothing but pointed over my shoulder.

I turned and looked, Padme stood on the beach, along with half of Troy's Army and my husband.


	22. The End

(Authors note, ok this is the last chapter in Dutiful Wife. THis is for Es, who's always bitching about my not combining my stuff with Fanfic. Happy now? I've added your fave. Just so y'all know, Demetrius in _mine_. Reviews welcome, just remember, he's mine and I'm rather protective of my art, review him if you want. No theft! Thanks, hope you like Es.)

Hector carried me home, back to _our_ chambers. He carried me against his chest, he held me close as he possibly could. With my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I buried my face between his neck and shoulder and remained there.

On the way to our chambers he sent Padme off to find the Healer. Paris gladly went to tell Priam we were back. I could only imagine the tale he would tell.

Hector carried me into our chambers, he never took his hands from me. He opened the door and kicked it shut. Not a word was spoken between us, nor was there need for one. He simply walked down to our bedroom.

I softly kissed his ear. I found it tasted like salt water, from the beach's breeze.

Hector set me down on the bed. With enough care, I was certain he thought he'd break me. I stared up at him in his armor. I was unsure if he was on the verge of tears or a fit, so I took his hands and kissed the palms. "I love you."

He never said a word, but dropped down beside me on the bed. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I never said a word about the armor. Even though it was a touch painful as he clung to me. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I thought you were dead, Padme found me and was on the verge of hysterics. She didn't know where you were, she just knew you had been taken."

I threaded my fingers in his hair, "Paris found me in time. He saved my life."

Hector kissed my cheek, then took my face in his hands. He kissed my nose, each cheek, each temple, my forehead, and my chin.

A noise in the doorway made us both look up. I expected to see Padme, instead Demetrius stood there. I'd seen him a few other times in our marriage, never so close. He was a good friend of Hector's. I think he was a Gypsy King or some manner of leader of some sort. While he did not act in that way, he was always treated as Priam was by men. Then there were those who didn't, they treated him as if he was Ares himself. It was clear he was or had been a warrior from his frame.

Hector stood and went to his friend. The two men shared a very brief hug, then Demetrius looked at me with his odd black eyes, "I heard what happened, are you unmarred?"

I looked at my bruised and red wrists. Then back to him, "Mostly."

Both men looked me over, it angered Hector, Demetrius's eyes looked almost as angry but more calculating. Demetrius had always reminded me of Hector's dark side. Every man had a darkness but Hector kept it hidden, his temper rarely showed. But Demetrius was a complete seperate story.

"Do you know who did it," Demetrius asked Hector.

Hector shook his head, "But I will soon."

Demetrius ran a hand through his short dark hair, a round black tattoo on the inside of his wrist showed. It always fascinated me. But I never asked. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Hector looked at his friend. Unsure of his answer.

"Let me correct myself, do you wish them to suffer? Or do you want their blood on your hands? My face is not known at your court. I won't feel for them as you will, whoever it is you will know, and how would it look? To have the future King of Troy responsible for so many deaths?"

I listened to Demetrius's words.

Hector did not answer, not for lack of want, but because voices came from down the hall of our chambers. Demetrius quickly left our bedroom. While Hector and I watched the bedroom door. Sure enough in came Priam, Hecuba, the round woman, Paris, Cassandra, pretty much half of the court.

Hector stood and pointed to the round one, "I want her head!"

Priam seemed surprised, but Cassandra looked to where Demetrius had stood moments before.

Hecuba began to sob, she ran to Hector and clung to his strong arm. "I am so sorry! I never thought she would take my rants to heart! Hector you must believe me, I would never hurt Andromache! She is your wife, would I risk Troy's heir?"

Priam grabbed Hecuba as the round one screeched, "_YOU TOLD ME TO KILL THE WENCH_!"

Cassandra remained silent. Paris could not hide the smile upon his face.

I remained on the bed and watched the show unfold.

"_I Said No Such thing_! Hector you _must_ believe me!" Hecuba begged, I think the tears on her wrinkled face were real.

Hector looked to Priam who replied, "It's your choice son. Your mother will be kept from both you and Andromache. Whether I send her to a temple, or to another wing of the palace, I've not yet decided."

Hecuba looked to Priam and screamed, "You'd enjoy sending me away!"

"You tried to have Andromache killed!"

Hecuba ignored her husband and turned to Hector, "Please."

"What do you want from me? Your round friend will die, tell me who you hired to kill my wife." Hector demanded, there was not a drop of pity in his voice. He was beyond mad.

_"I'll Tell You Everything! Spare my life!" _The round one screamed, held by a few guards. She fought them and at some times she appeared to win. Hector glared at her, the look in his eyes was frightening. He stepped over to the round one, "I will not spare your life. Tell me all the names, every last men and woman."

She looked at him with disgust, "Why? If you won't spare my life."

Hector never moved but held her brown eyes. "Tell me, or I will send Demetrius to your cell. He will get every last name from your mouth. _And_ I'll let him kill you."

Priam's face was surprised at the mention of his name. I swore I saw fear for a moment.

The round one paled considerably. Hecuba screamed for her friend, "Hector No! She did not mean it! Please....no."

Hector would not hear his mother.

The round one trembled, "He has no soul."

"That's not my problem. That's yours, and if you would have kept your treacherous hands to yourself, you would not face such a problem!" Hector spat, his temper was quite impressive. Even I was taken back. But not enough to defend Hecuba or the round one.

Muzari had remained silent so far spoke up, "You associate with murderers?"

Hector turned to Muzari, his temper flared, "_I'll associate with whomever I damnwell wish_!"

I looked to Priam who remained mute.

The man had wished to see Hector's rage.

Muzari began to speak, but Hector hit him in the face. It sent the man to the floor. I watched from the bed with raised eyebrows. Muzari touched his bleeding mouth. Hector pointed to the door, "Get out of my Chambers, _Now_!" He looked to Priam, "Get everyone else out, including my mother, I can't look at her right now. And keep her away from me and Andromache, or I will be sure she never see's Andromache again! But leave the round one, I'm not finished with her."

Priam listened to his son, and soon everyone was gone except for the round one. The guards, Hector and I, and Demetrius who stepped in the doorway. When the round one saw him she let out a scream and began to plead for her life. I found it amusing, but hid my smile. She looked to Hector and began to name men and woman. Only eight, but they were all her friends. They were all servents of Hecuba, but she assured us that Hecuba didn't know.

Hector looked to Demetrius, who nodded, "It's the truth."

Hector looked to the guards, "Lock her in the cells."

They listened and drug the screaming woman out of our chambers. Only when they were gone did Demetrius speak, "Let me. I'm the Monster here, not you."

I knew Hector was torn. He came and sat down beside me, "Don't kill her yet. I don't know what to do with her."

Demetrius nodded and was gone. I held Hector close for what remained of the morning. After the cohorts vanished, the threats, poisoned food, and assassins came to a stop. I never knew what happened to the round one, Tarus was found locked in a closet, another victim of the round one. Hecuba died a few monthes later of an illness. The day in the bedroom was the last time I'd seen her alive.

I sat beside Hector at her funeral, I held him while he cried. It seemed to me he wept for more then the mother on the pyre, but for the mother he had once had. Priam and Paris seemed to get along better when he wasn't spoiled. After her death Paris seemed to grow up.


End file.
